A Step When The Rain Comes
by Rose Breznska
Summary: If I were rain, That joins sky and earth that otherwise never touch,Could I join two hearts as well? / I love you / Jean-centric! on chapter 2 / SashaxJeanxMikasa / Happy reading XD
1. Bus

Ketika rintik air hujan mengikuti gravitasi untuk meringankan beban dari awan kelabu, derap sepatu pun akan pergi. Ketika rintik air hujan itu sampai ke bumi, ia akan menghapus jejak yang terlukis dari telapak kaki yang mengecap tanah basah. Juga memori yang tercipta, saat langkah itu datang dan pergi.

**A Step When The Rain Comes**

**A Fanfiction**

**Presented By Rose Breznska**

**Disclaimer : Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : T++, Alternative Universe, Out of Characters, standard warning applied**

.

Hujan turun menuruni udara yang berhembus kencang. Menanti waktunya sambil melayang bebas di udara sebelum mencium dunia yang berbanding terbalik dengan tempatnya berasal. Namun perkiraan itu pupus, ketika rintik air itu mendarat pada tubuh seorang gadis yang berlari kencang menerobos hujan.

Tubuh gadis itu hanya terbungkus kemeja putih dengan rok selutut dan sepasang sepatu coklat juga kaos kaki setengah betis. Tas sekolah berwarna merah tua pun ikut menutupi rambut coklatnya yang diikat satu, meski hal itu tidak berarti sama sekali untuk melawan hujan. Hari sudah beranjak sore dan gadis itu terlihat sangat terburu-buru.

Tipikal.

Langkah gadis itu melebar, ketika dilihatnya tempat tujuan yang ia cari lewat iris cokelatnya. Sebuah halte bus. Matanya berbinar, ketika dilihatnya tempat itu kosong melompong. Terbayang dalam imajinasinya, dirinya sedang duduk sendirian dan memakan isi kotak bentonya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali –mengingat bahwa saat istirahat tadi, ia menerima hukuman untuk membersihkan halaman sekolah karena ketahuan ngemil saat pelajaran-. Ia tahu, memakan makanan berat di tempat umum terasa tidak sopan. Maka dari itu, ini adalah kesempatan langka, untuk dirinya makan.

Another hobby? Yes, maybe.

Namun ketika selangkah lagi untuk maju, imajinasinya harus terhapus, lantaran dilihatnya ada tiga orang anak laki-laki yang juga mengincar halte itu sebagai tempat berlindung. Mood gadis itu langsung drop 180 derajat. Terlebih saat mereka tiba lebih dulu di dalam halte.

Rain is the worst time ever!

"Hey Sasha!"

Salah satu dari mereka memanggil dari dalam halte sambil melambaikan tangannya. Pemuda itu berkepala nyaris gundul. Tubuhnya yang kecil ikut bergerak ketika tangannya bergerak. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan bintik di wajahnya juga ikut tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Dengan terpaksa, gadis bernama Sasha itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kanannya. Mengabaikan rutukan hati kecilnya ketika ia tahu impian terbesarnya –makan bento di halte- harus berlalu begitu saja.

Air yang menggenang terpijar ketika sol sepatu gadis itu memijak kuat pada trotoar menuju halte. Dengan satu tolakkan, ia melompat masuk untuk berlindung di dalam tempat tujuannya. Nafasnya tersengal. Ia hanya menatap nanar pada dua temannya sambil tersenyum terpaksa sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tunggu yang tersisa.

Beberapa menit berlalu untuk menenangkan paru-parunya yang terasa terbakar, berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya yang menggigil, hingga Sasha mulai menegakkan tubuhnya dan memfokuskan pendengarannya.

It's cold, isn't it?

"Woy, perasaan saja atau tadi Keith-sensei memang menyeramkan ya?

"Ah, tiap hari juga memang begitu!"

"Yaah tapi setidaknya hari ini mukanya terlihat lebih horor dari biasanya."

"Masa sih?"

"Ya sudahlah, lupakan si botak itu!"

"Heh, kalau orangnya mendengarmu bisa mampus kau besok di tiang bendera!"

"Bodo amat!"

"Yang benar saja! Hahahaha.."

Sepintas, pembicaraan ketiga orang itu terdengar melalui telinganya, dan sangat menarik dalam benaknya. Gadis itu berniat untuk ikut melibatkan diri dalam obrolan santai ketiganya, namun terurung ketika ia melihat bis sudah datang untuk mengangkut penumpang. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sasha berdiri dan melompat ke dalam bus.

Sesaat, gadis itu berdiri mencari kursi kosong. Dan entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, hari itu hanya ada 4 tempat yang kosong di baris hampir belakang. Sasha langsung memilih sebuah kursi kosong di dekat jendela yang akan menghadap langsung trotoar. Ia mendesah pelan.

"hey..."

Sasha merasa terpanggil. Suara itu seperti suara laki-laki. Namun tidak familiar di telinganya. Dengan cepat ia langsung menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu.

Deg...

Ada perasaan aneh, ketika kedua pasang mata itu saling beradu. Gadis itu merasakan perutnya seperti dipenuhi kupu-kupu yang berontak ingin terbang bebas. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika sepasang mata coklatnya memandang kedua iris coklat terang milik pemuda yang tak dikenalnya.

What is this?

Hal yang sama terjadi pada pemuda berambut cokelat susu itu. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika ia menatap gadis asing yang tengah duduk di samping kursi yang masih kosong. Rambut coklat tua yang jatuh digelayuti air hujan. Wajah polos yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diterka. Pipi yang diselimuti rona kemerahan...

She's...

"Ahem!"

Sebuah deheman jahil keluar dari mulut pemuda gundul yang sudah curi start mengambil kursi di seberang sementara pemuda berambut hitam itu ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda gundul itu, dengan disertai senyum jahil. Mengejutkan kedua insan yang sedang saling menatap dalam lamunan sepi mereka.

Pemuda berambut cokelat susu itu berbalik sambil berdecak kesal pada dua makhluk –yang notabenenya teman sekelas barunya- yang tengah tersenyum jahil ke arahnya. Kulit putih wajahnya bersemu menahan malu.

"Apaan sih, Connie?! Kalian ini!"

Pemuda gundul itu mendecikan lidahnya sambil menggendikkan bahu dan menggeleng.

"Ckckckck... Tidak apa-apa, urusan anak muda, iya kan Marco?" ucapnya sambil menoleh pada teman di sebelahnya. Pemuda bernama Marco itu pun mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, menatap mata pemuda berambut cokelat susu itu seolah berkata lewat telepati 'semangat, Jean!'.

Jean mendecih sebal ke arah mereka dan berbalik kembali ke arah gadis itu seolah kedua temannya tidak pernah ada disana. Pemuda itu kembali menatap gadis yang masih bengong di depannya.

"Err... boleh aku duduk di... sebelahmu?"

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik, Jean menunggu respon gadis itu. Namun objek yang ditanya masih terbuai dalam lamunannya. Tangan Jean yang gemetaran perlahan terjulur ke arah pundak gadis itu.

Pluk..

"EH?!" gadis itu terkejut, lamunannya pecah dan ia tersedot kembali ke dalam dunia nyata. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, bagaikan baru tersadar dari mimpi. Kedua bola matanya kembali menangkap wajah pemuda yang belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya, yang baru saja menjadi objek imajinasinya. Darahnya yang berdesir memanas dan mengalir ke pipinya, membuat wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Huaaa...!" Sasha menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya sambil menggeleng-geleng panik dan berteriak. Beberapa pasang mata menatap Jean dengan curiga dari berbagai posisi. Sedangkan Connie dan Marco memegang perut sambil menahan tawa jahil yang hampir lolos dari seringaian mereka.

Cih! Sialan!

"He.. hei! Kau ini kenapa?!" Jean berbisik panik pada gadis itu. Kemudian teriakannya terhenti. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya secara perlahan. Ia tidak ingin pemuda itu melihat wajahnya yang memerah malu.

It's your fault!

"Aaa..? Ah maaf! Iya boleh saja!" Sasha menjawab cepat. Ia bergeser lebih merapat pada pojok kursinya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pemandangan di luar kaca. Jean segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Sasha. Tubuhnya entah mengapa tidak bisa rileks. Terutama jantungnya yang masih berdetak kencang, seolah berpacu dengan derasnya hujan yang tak kunjung mereda. Jean mulai memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Bis pun melaju perlahan, tepat kedua bola mata Jean tertutup sempurna. Suara deruman mesin berbunyi halus, mengisi keheningan yang sempat canggung. Sasha menatap halte bis itu, yang mengecil seiring jarak di antaranya tercipta. Perasaan aneh itu masih tersisa di lubuk hatinya. Sesuatu yang baru pertama kali ini dirasakannya.

Is this what we called love at the first sight?

Rintik air pun berjatuhan, menggenang di trotoar menuju halte bis dan perlahan menghapus jejak pertama mereka.

Waktu terus bergulir, mengiringi menipisnya intensitas air yang jatuh ke bumi. Jean menatap lurus ke depan. Masih mengontrol detak jantungnya yang berbunyi menyiksa. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya sambil mendesah berat. Iris cokelat terang miliknya tak ingin berkompromi dengan perasaanya. Kedua bola matanya perlahan melirik pada gadis yang masih fokus pada pemandangan di luar jendela –yang sebenarnya masih tenggelam dalam imajinasinya-. Menelusuri tubuh gadis yang membelakangi tubuhnya.

Matanya menatap kepala gadis itu. Rambut cokelatnya yang terikat satu masih jatuh dibebani tetesan air. Beberapa tetes air itu terjatuh, menuruni leher jenjangnya. Sebagian terjatuh mulus dan merembes pada bagian pundak kemeja putihnya. Matanya bergerak turun, seiring dengan aliran setetes air yang mengalir di tubuh gadis itu. Pundak kecilnya basah. Lalu matanya kembali bergerak turun, menelusuri lekuk tubuh yang tercetak lewat kemeja putihnya yang basah.

**corps de ****déesse**...

Matanya bergerak naik kembali ke pundak, ketika ada satu hal yang ia lupakan. Ia memicingkan matanya, untuk memperjelas fokus objek pandangannya. Di balik kain tipis yang menempel pada tubuh gadis itu, samar-samar ia dapat melihat sebentuk tali tipis berwarna hitam menggantung di pundaknya. Nafasnya tercekat. Pandangan matanya bergerak menelusuri tali itu, mencari tempatnya bermuara. Ia meneguk ludahnya ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu di balik kemeja putih yang transparan terkena air hujan.

segaris kain hitam yang melekat melintang di punggungnya, dengan kaitan pada bagian tengahnya dan dua tali tipis yang melekat seimbang pada bagian kiri dan kanan. Ujung kain itu melebar dan melingkari tubuh bagian atas gadis itu yang membentuk bukit. Jean melongo.

Mother of God...

'Shit!' Jean mengumpat dalam hati. Mengenyahkan pikirannya yang mulai beranjak pada sesuatu yang tidak aman. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras.

Sementara kedua coretkecebongcoret pemuda yang memperhatikan dari kursi seberang mulai kembali menahan tawa. Si gundul Connie mulai mengetik pesan di telepon genggamnya dengan cepat dan langsung diserahkan pada Marco.

'Lihat wajahnya, pasti dia sedang berpikir yang iya-iya!'

Marco mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia mengambil telepon genggam miliknya dari dalam tas dan ikut mengetik cepat sambil tersenyum.

'Yah setidaknya wajahnya tidak murung frustasi seperti beberapa hari belakangan..'

Connie pun sependapat. Memang sejak beberapa hari lalu, wajah Jean yang biasanya annoying –menurutnya- mendadak sering murung sendiri dan tertekuk juga jarang tertawa.

Baguslah kalau begitu!

"Nih!"

Jean memberikan jaket yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dengan asal dari dalam tas selempangnya pada Sasha. Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Gadis itu memutar kepalanya, menatap jaket itu dan Jean bergantian.

Eh?

"Sudah pakai saja sana!" Jean menyodorkan tangannya dan menggerak-gerakkannya asal. Sasha langsung mengambil jaket itu tanpa curiga. Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, gadis itu tidak kunjung memakai jaket yang diberikannya. Jean sweatdrop ditempat sambil memukul jidatnya sendiri.

Kau berniat menggodaku ya?!

Sementara gejolak batin antara malaikat dan setan dalam diri Jean bertarung sengit, Sasha mulai mengenakan jaket itu. Saat kain cokelat tebal itu menyelimuti tubuhnya, hidung mancungnya menangkap bau maskulin yang menguar dari jaket itu. Membiusnya.

You make me crazier!

Suara rem berdecit. Menghentikan laju bis yang tanpa mereka sadari telah melambat sejak lama. Connie dan Marco pun berdiri, hendak meninggalkan bus dan turun di halte tepat di tempat bis yang mereka naiki berhenti.

"Sasha, kami duluan ya!"

Suara Marco rupanya sama sekali tidak membuyarkan hipnotis yang ditimbulkan aroma maskulin dari tubuh Jean. Marco hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum penuh arti, akhirnya ia menyerah dan balik mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan pada Jean.

Pluk..

"Kami pulang duluan ya! Hehehe..." ucap Connie sambil menepuk pundak dan nyengir lebar pada Jean.

"Iya bawel! Pergi sana!" Jean mengusir Connie dengan beringas. Yang jadi objek pengusiran malah tersenyum jahil dan lari tunggang langgang karena dilihatnya tas Jean sudah hampir siap melayang mendarat di kepalanya yang licin.

Bis mulai melaju kembali, meninggalkan bayang-bayang Connie dan Marco yang menghilang bersama biasan hujan dan jarak yang kembali tercipta. Jean mendesah pelan, lega karena akhirnya kedua coretkecebongcoret teman dekatnya semenjak pindah ke kota ini sudah tidak nyengir jahil kearahnya –setidaknya sudah tak terlihat, mungkin saja mereka masih nyengir kuda di halte-. Kepalanya ia tengokkan ke arah gadis di sampingnya. Gadis itu terdiam kaku dan menatap lurus ke depan.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, hingga Jean mulai bingung dengan gadis itu, yang tak kunjung bergerak ataupun berkedip semenjak Connie dan Marco turun dari bis. Jean memberanikan diri menepuk pundak gadis di sampingnya. Gadis itu tersentak kaget dan refleks menengokkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jean. Gadis itu menggeleng cepat.

"Ti- tidak, aku tidak apa-apa..." jawab Sasha terbata-bata. Jean bergumam.

"hnn... baguslah.."

Singkat. Padat. Tidak jelas.

Jean hendak menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menutup mata. Baru saja sejenak iris matanya tenggelam, telepon genggamnya berdering.

**And if your heart stops beating, i'll be here wondering. Did you get what you deserve? The ending of your life! And if you get to hea –**

Pip!

**Message**

** From :** Si Gundul

'Sukses ya kencannya, hehe'

.

.

Kampret!

.

.

Belum selesai Jean membalas pesan dari Connie, ringtone itu kembali terdengar. Ada pesan lagi ternyata.

Pip!

**Message**

** From :** Marco

'Sukses ya, aku mendukungmu!'

.

.

.

Jean hening ditempat. Ia mendesah berat kembali, lalu memasukkan telepon genggamnya ke dalam tas. Keadaan kembali canggung seketika. Jean melirik tempat duduk kosong bekas Connie dan Marco beberapa saat yang lalu. Pikirannya kembali berkecamuk.

Pindah... Jangan... Pindah... Jangan...

Belum selesai dengan pilihannya untuk pindah tempat duduk atau tidak, sebuah tangan yang lebih kecil darinya terulur di depannya. Membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk pindah.

"A- aku Sasha, salam kenal!"

Jean memperhatikan sesaat tangan yang mengajaknya bersalaman. Akhirnya ia mengangkat tangannya dan meraih tangan Sasha

"Je m'appelle Jean, enchanté.."

Bibir Sasha melengkung, membentuk senyuman yang sangat manis di mata Jean. Perasaan hangat menjalar di dadanya. Udara air conditioner yang dingin bahkan tidak terasa di kulitnya, seiring dengan kehangatan yang juga menjalar dari genggaman tangan keduanya. Bibir Jean ikut melengkung, membalas senyuman gadis di sampingnya.

Terkadang hujan tidak selalu menghapus memori bahagia, tapi juga ikut merekamnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, hingga bis bergerak melambat di pemberhentian selanjutnya. Rintik air hujan sudah tak nampak turun deras, hanya beberapa tetes gerimis dan bau tanah khas yang menguar. Sasha melepas genggaman tangan Jean dan berdiri dari kursinya lalu memakai tas sekolahnya.

"Jean, aku turun duluan ya!"

Namun ternyata Jean ikut berdiri dan memakai tasnya. Kepalanya aga sedikit menunduk untuk menatap gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Ia menatapnya heran.

"Lho? Aku juga turun disini." Ucapnnya seketika.

.

.

.

Jean menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, untuk mengatasi canggung yang kembali datang. Sedangkan Sasha menundukkan kepala. Tangannya memainkan ujung bawah jaket Jean yang panjangnya hingga setengah paha. Gelisah.

"Ahem.. kalau begitu... ayo kita pulang bersama.."

Sasha mematung. 'Pulang... Bersama...?' batinnya. Rasanya seperti ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik perutnya. Ketika pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya membuatnya merasa begitu melambung bahagia tanpa alasan yang jelas. Perasaan ini berbeda jauh dengan pertama kali Marco dan Connie mengajaknya pulang bersama. Ini sungguh berbeda!

Is this a fate?

"Ahem!"

Suara deheman seseorang memecahkan kecanggungan mereka. Jean dan Sasha melirik bersamaan ke asal suara. Ternyata itu kondektur bis. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum ke arah mereka. Sasha yang sadar lebih awal langsung meminta maaf sambil membungkuk pada kondektur bis itu.

"Ayo!" Jean yang panik secara refleks menggenggam tangan Sasha dan menariknya keluar dari dalam bis. Seluruh penumpang tersenyum-senyum sendiri, melihat kedua pasang anak muda yang berlari menjauh dari bis dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam erat.

Dasar, anak jaman sekarang!

Mereka berhenti berlari dan mulai berjalan, tatkala bis mulai pergi menjauh menuju pemberhentian yang lain. Kedua pasang kaki itu berjalan di atas trotoar yang masih basah, menciptakan cetakan basah langkah kaki di atasnya. Jalanan terasa sangat sepi. Hanya satu dua mobil yang berlalu saling berlawanan arah. Tangan keduanya masih belum terlepas satu sama lain. Pikiran kedua insan itu lagi-lagi bimbang. Di satu sisi, ada berbagai alasan yang mendorong mereka untuk melepaskan tangan satu sama lain. Namun di sisi yang lain, secara naluriah tubuh mereka tidak berbandung lurus dengan berbagai alasan masing-masing.

It's complicated!

Belasan menit berlalu dengan tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di persimpangan jalan. Mereka terdiam, hingga Sasha mendadak melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Maaf Jean, sampai disini saja. Rumahku belok ke kanan, hehe." Ucap Sasha. Tangannya meraih risleting pada bagian kerah jaket milik Jean dan membukanya.

Gerakan risleting itu seperti slow motion yang berputar sangat lambat di mata Jean. Sedikit demi sedikit risleting itu turun. Menampilkan leher jenjang Sasha yang mulai terekspos. Kemudian kerah kemejanya yang basah kuyup. Dan kemudian kancing bagian atas yang terbuka. Dan kemudian kain hitam itu...

Jean menelan ludah.

"Ah! Tidak usah! Kau bawa saja jaketku!" ucap Jean cepat. Jika saja gerakan Sasha tidak berhenti detik itu juga, mungkin setelah ini ia perlu mencuci otaknya dengan detegent juga butuh 'pelampiasan'.

Shit!

"Lho? Nanti mengembalikannya bagaimana?" tanya Sasha polos, ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ekspresi Jean sudah menggambarkan imajinasi R-18+.

Kau sengaja ya?!

"Nanti saja di sekolah! Aku pulang dulu, sampai nanti!"

Jean berbalik dan berlari menjauh dari persimpangan sepi itu. Meninggalkan Sasha yang merona di tempat, ketika disadarinya bahwa ia bisa membawa satu kenangan hari itu bersama Jean ke rumah.

"Hati-hati, Jean! See you!"

Sasha melambaikan tangannya bersemangat. Tak peduli jika Jean terus berlari menjauh dan tak menggubris teriakannya.

Hari itu, hujan menjadi katalis diantara mereka, yang terus tumbuh seraya langkah kaki itu bertolak dan berbalik menjauh.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's note :**

corps de déesse : body of a Goddess

Je m'appelle Jean, enchanté : My name is Jean, Nice to meet you

Yeah! Setelah seminggu berlalu, saya ketagihan nulis JeanXSasha! Muhehehehe *nyengirkudaalaConnie*. Lagi-lagi saya nulis-nulis fict rating T++. Ya habisnya, menurut saya sendiri bahasa dalam fict ini udah ga aman di T, tapi kalo maju ke M juga ga mungkin kayaknya. Jadi saya nulisnya T++ *alibi!*.

Pleeeeaaase! Saya request dong sama yang baca A/N ini *itujugakaloadayangbaca*, bikin fict JeanXSasha! Huhuhu saya ngebet banget soalnya TAT

Minna, thanks for reading my fict. Dan saya berharap review dari anda semua untuk membuat keputusan...

Should I kept this fict and continuing it or just delete it?

**chapitre bonus**

Sasha menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Kejadian di bis dan perjalanan pulang membuatnya tersipu malu sampai detik ini. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri bingung ketika melihat putri semata wayangnya tersenyum sendiri dengan pipi merona. 'Mungkin ia mabuk kentang.' Asumsinya asal.

**Sometimes I get so weird. I even freak myself out. I laugh myself to sleep. It's my lullaby. Sometimes I drive so fast. Just to feel the danger. I wanna scream. It makes me feel alive. Is it enough to love?-**

Telepon genggamnya berdering. Ia pun meraih telepon genggam di saku roknya. Ternyata ada pesan.

Pip!

**Message**

**From** : Connie

"Hey Sasha, bagaimana kencanmu? Oya, nanti 'hati-hati' ya, hehe"

.

.

'Hati-hati' apa?

.

.

Sasha mengetik balasan dengan cepat.

**To :** Connie

"Apaan sih?! 'Hati-hati' apanya ya? Hehe..."

.

Send

.

Sasha pun melanjutkan kegiatannya berguling, beberapa detik kemudian, telepon genggamnya berbunyi lagi. Kali ini ia mengeceknya dengan cepat.

Pip!

**Message**

**From :** Connie

"Ah tidak, Cuma mengingatkanmu saja, jangan pulang malam-malam nanti ada 'sesuatu'. Nanti juga kau tau laaah..."

'Sesuatu apa sih?!' batin Sasha gemas. Namun bukannya ia membalas pesan itu, ia malah melempar telepon genggamnya sembarangan di atas kasur.

Setelah berguling-guling di atas kasurnya untuk melampiaskan rasa bahagianya, ia pun mulai beranjak berdiri dan berjalan riang menuju kaca besar di dalam kamarnya. Ia menatap refleksi tubuh tingginya pada kaca. Tubuh kecilnya yang masih berbalut jaket berwarna cokelat milik Jean yang panjangnya mencapai setengah pahanya.

Deg.. deg... deg...

Perlahan jemarinya meraih risleting jaket itu dan menurunkannya perlahan. Leher jenjangnya yang basah mulai terekspos, kemudian kerah seragamnya, kemudian kancing atas kemejanya yang terbuka, dan kemudian ia menyadari satu hal.

Di balik kemejanya yang tembus pandang karena air hujan, ia dapat menangkap 'sesuatu' tercetak samar di balik kemejanya. Berwarna hitam, dengan dua tali yang menggantung...

Ia ingat ketika Jean mendadak panik saat Sasha mulai membuka jaket itu. Ia ingat jelas Jean yang tidak menatapnya saat memberikan jaket itu. Ia ingat jelas ketika Jean menyuruhnya membawa pulang saja jaket itu...

That's the 'something'!

.

.

.

.

.

**KYAAAAAA!**

Really TBC


	2. Those Pictures In the Wall

Ketika rintik air hujan mulai turun diiringi langit yang memudar, derap sepatu pun akan menghilang . Ketika rintik air hujan itu ikut memudar, ia akan membangkitkan jejak yang terlukis dari telapak kaki yang mengecap tanah basah sebelum derapnya hilang. Juga memori yang terkubur, saat langkah itu datang dan pergi.

**A Step When The Rain Comes**

**A Fanfiction**

**Presented By Rose Breznska**

**Disclaimer : Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : T++, Alternative Universe, Out of Characters, Jean-centric!, standard warning applied**

**.**

Tok tok..

"Buu! Aku pulang!"

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan maupun reaksi dari dalam rumahnya. Jean menunggu beberapa saat lagi, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. 'Pasti belum pulang', batinnya dalam hati. Ia merogoh saku seragamnya, mencari kunci besi yang terkumpul bersama uang-uang receh sisa jajannya tadi siang. Setelah didapatkannya, Jean memasukkan kunci itu pada lubangnya dan memutarnya dua kali.

Cklek..

"Aku pulang..."

Jean membuka sepatunya yang basah dan menyimpannya sembarangan di raknya. Berbeda sekali dengan beberapa stilleto cantik dan sepatu-sepatu juga sandal berwarna cerah atau lembut yang berjejer rapi di samping sepatunya yang terlihat abstrak. Ia menggeleng, lalu dengan kesadaran sendiri, ia merapikan sepatunya.

Kasihan ibuku!

Setelah acara membereskan sepatunya selesai, Jean bangkit dan mengunci pintu lalu berbalik masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang terasa jauh lebih hangat daripada di luar. Ia menggigil, perjalanan pulangnya ke rumah yang diiringi hujan tanpa perlindungan itu membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Pemuda berambut cokelat susu itu pun berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Derit suara kayu penyangga tangga mengisi ruang dengar teliganya, selain dari suara hujan yang mulai memudar di langit yang cahayanya pun ikut memudar. Bola matanya menatap lurus seiring langkah kakinya bertambah. Ketika ia hendak berbelok di persimpangan tangga, ekor matanya menangkap sebuah foto yang menggantung di dinding berwarna pucat di sampingnya. Langkah Jean terhenti, karena tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menatap foto itu lebih lama.

Dalam figura kecil itu, terekam sebuah pose dari tiga orang yang tergambar pada foto itu. Seorang wanita, pria, dan bayi kecil yang tersenyum lucu. Sudut-sudut bibir Jean secara refleks mulai naik. Terlebih ketika ia menatap senyum hangat wanita itu yang tengah menggendong bayi kecil –dirinya sendiri di masa lalu- yang sepertinya belum genap setahun dengan rambut cokelat susu yang mencuat-cuat kecil dari kulit kepalanya yang masih sangat rawan disentuh. Lengkap dengan sunggingan bibir yang memamerkan gusi merah muda tanpa gigi. Juga mata cokelat bayi itu, yang ternyata jika diperhatikan, memiliki sorot mata yang agak menjengkelkan, persis matanya sendiri saat ini. Jean tertawa lepas.

It's so memorable.

Bola matanya bergerak, berpindah dari sosok ibu dan dirinya sendiri ke sosok lain yang ada di dalam foto. Pria itu berdiri di sampingnya dan ibunya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan postur tubuhnya yang angkuh menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah orang yang disegani –dan selalu ingin dipandang tinggi-. Rambut pria itu berwarna cokelat susu yang lebih muda dan sedikit bergelombang. Ujung rambutnya berhenti di dekat telinga, yang dilanjutkan dengan bagian samping dan belakang kepalanya yang tercukur rapi. Wajah pria itu, sama angkuhnya dengan segala hal yang ia tunjukkan dari dirinya, juga senyumnya. Sorot mata yang terlihat meremehkan juga menjengkelkan. Jean terdiam.

Dad...

Ia sendiri tidak tahu, apakah kepribadian ayahnya sama dengan wajah angkuh yang tertangkap kamera itu beberapa tahun silam. Ia sendiri tidak pernah tahu, apakah ayahnya adalah seorang pria baik, disamping ekspresinya yang menjengkelkan. Sorot mata yang menjengkelkan itu, pria itu meneruskannya pada kedua bola mata Jean yang berwarna senada dengan milik ibunya, selain dari rambut cokelatnya yang seperti susu. Mungkin hanya itu yang ditinggalkannya pada pemuda itu, agar ia tetap dapat menatap sosok ayahnya di dalam cermin. Jean memejamkan mata.

We missed you.

.

.

.

And if your heart stops beating, i'll be here wondering. Did you get what you deserve? The ending of your life! And if you get to hea –

Telepon genggam di dalam tasnya berdering lagi. Jean merogoh tasnya dengan terburu-buru. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke dalam telepon genggamnya.

Pip!

**Message**

**From :** Ibu

'Jean, kau sudah pulang Nak'

Jean membalas pesan itu cepat

.

**To** : Ibu

'Sudah bu, ini baru sampai. Ibu dimana? Masih kerja?'

.

Send

.

Jean bangkit dari renungannya dan menatap foto itu dengan pandangan nanar. Ia mendesah berat, kemudian berbalik pergi menuju kamarnya.

**Please could you stop the noise, I'm trying to get some rest, from all the unborn chicken voices in my head. What's that? I may be paranoid, but not an android-**

Telepon genggam miliknya berbunyi lagi. Jean buru-buru memencet tombol hijau, karena kali ini telepon yang masuk. Ia sekilas menangkap nama si penelepon, ternyata Ibunya sendiri.

"Halo, Ibu?"

Jean dapat mendengar suara latar tempat ibunya menelepon. Sepertinya ada di samping jalan raya yang ramai, karena ia dapat mendengar suara kendaraan motor yang berseliweran di seberang sana. Juga suara klakson yang saling menyahut. 'sepertinya sedang ramai' batin Jean.

"Ya. Jean, Ibu sepertinya akan pulang telat. Disini hujan besar dan jalanan juga ramai."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjemput Ibu. Sekarang Ibu ada di daerah mana?", Jean berkata cepat. Ia khawatir Ibunya akan kehujanan dan lebih buruk lagi, sakit. Ia memang sangat protektif dengan Ibunya. Disamping memang sudah kewajibannya sebagai seorang anak, ia pun menyadari bahwa Ibunya lah tempat terakhirnya untuk bergantung di dunia. Ia tidak punya siapa pun lagi.

Lonely.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Ibu pulang sendiri saja."

"Tapi –.."

"Tidak usah, beristirahatlah di rumah. Kau pasti lelah kan baru pulang sekolah? Jangan lupa makan ya, Ibu menyayangimu, dah!"

Suara di seberang sana memotong pembicaraannya. Jean yang tadinya hendak memaksa, mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjemput ibunya. Ia menghela napas berat.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan bu... Aku menyayangimu."

**J****e t'aime****.**

Pip!

.

Suara telepon terputus. Jean melemparkan telepon genggamnya asal ke atas kasurnya yang berantakan. Tatapan matanya kosong. Kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya. Membuatnya merasa hampa.

Aku menyayangimu.

Jean mengedarkan tatapan matanya ke sekeliling kamarnya yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar. Kasur yang berantakan. Sprei yang tergulung asal, tidak terpasang sama sekali. Tumpukkan pakaian kotor di pojok kamar. Meja belajar dengan buku-buku yang menumpuk tak jelas. Sepatu basket yang teronggok di lantai yang dingin. Jean menghela napas.

It's a mess..

Jean melepas kancing seragamnya satu per satu dan melepasnya cepat dari tubuhnya. Ia menggulung seragam itu dan seperti sedang berusaha memasukkan bola, ia melempar seragamnya seolah itu adalah bola basket dan keranjang pakaian adalah ringnya.

Three point!

Ia mendengus bangga. Membuat moodnya jungkir balik 180 derajat. Pemuda itu mengambil handuk yang tergantung pada pegangan lemari dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya.

Jean menyalakan shower dan mensettingnya menjadi air hangat. Tetesan air itu jatuh, menyirami rambut Jean yang lengket oleh keringat. Kemudian mengalir hangat ke pundaknya, membuat bahu bidangnya rileks. Kemudian mengalir lagi, membersihkan bulir air hujan bercampur debu dan keringat dari tubuh atletisnya. Jean memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap tetes air yang mengalir dari showernya.

I remember..

Tiba-tiba saja, tetesan air itu mengingatkannya pada Sasha. Gadis polos yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya beberapa saat lalu lewat insiden di dalam bis. Ia tidak terlalu ingat dengan wajah Sasha saat pertama kali ia mendengar suara gadis itu menyapa Connie dan Marco di halte bis. Ia sedang tak peduli dengan apapun saat itu. Pikirannya sedang kacau.

Namun saat ia mulai memasuki bis dan mendapati kursi di samping gadis itu adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa. Ia memanggil asal gadis yang baru saja selesai menghela napas.

"Hey.."

Ia ingat, ketika gadis itu membalikkan wajahnya ke arahnya. Ketika kedua iris itu bertemu pandang. Saling merasakan perasaan ganjil yang aneh. Membuat perutnya bergejolak dan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Sebuah perasaan yang salah, dan ia menyadarinya. Jean tersenyum masam.

Is it just a sin?

Jean melanjutkan mandinya dengan cepat. Membersihkan setiap sela tubuhnya dengan sabun dan air. Beberapa saat berlalu, hingga ia telah selesai. Ia melilitkan handuk yang tadi dibawa di pinggang dan pergi dari kamar mandi.

Jean melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, tidak ingin menginjak barang-barang yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, menuju lemari pakaiannya. Ia mengambil sebuah kaus berwarna coklat dan celana pendek hitam. Pemuda itu mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai pakaiannya. Setelah itu dihempaskannya tubuh miliknya dengan kasar ke atas kasur.

Kedua iris cokelat terangnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan hampa. Ia melamun dalam kekosongan. Cukup lama ia terdiam kaku dan tak berkedip. Pikirannya kembali berkecamuk.

Ia teringat kembali pada Sasha. Hati Jean terasa hangat namun juga teriris di waktu yang sama. Menimbulkan luka cukup dalam di dalam sana. Ia meringis tertahan.

Perasaan ini..

Jean menengokkan kepalanya ke meja kecil di samping kasurnya. Menangkap sebuah figura cokelat di atas meja itu. Tangan pemuda itu menggapai, menggenggam figura itu dan menariknya dari sana.

Kedua bola matanya menatap sebuah siluet tunggal di dalam foto. Itu adalah foto seorang gadis. Rambut hitamnya yang sebatas bahu tersibak angin sejuk musim gugur. Tubuhnya duduk tegak di kursi taman, dengan latar pohon besar yang berdaun kuning kecoklatan. Bersiap untuk meranggas. Sorot matanya yang dingin menatap kamera dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak. Bibir tipisnya mengukir senyum hangat di wajahnya yang sedingin es. Rok santai yang dikenakannya sampai sebetis, tersibak sedikit, memamerkan kedua kaki jenjangnya.

She's perfect.

Namun mata Jean menatap sebuah benda merah yang terlilit di leher gadis itu. Sebuah syal yang tak pernah absen menutupi lehernya. Sebuah kehangatan protektif. Hati Jean panas.

Damn!

Yang ia tahu, benda itu diberikan oleh saudara angkatnya pada gadis itu ketika ia baru saja diangkat menjadi anggota keluarga baru, setelah sebuah insiden dimana saudara angkatnya menyelamatkannya dari sekelompok orang yang menculik dan membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Sejak saat itu, syal merah itu tidak pernah terlepas dari tubuhnya. 'Aneh sekali.' Batin Jean dalam hati. 'sebegitu berartinya kah?'..

Jean bertanya-tanya, apakah setelah kepindahannya, gadis itu akan melepaskan syal itu yang –jujur- membuatnya cemburu setengah mati. Bukan karena syal itu diberikan saudara angkatnya, namun karena syal itu memiliki makna yang lain di hati gadis itu.

Mikasa...

Ia menutup kedua iris cokelat terangnya untuk memutar ingatannya, di suatu musim semi di awal tahun lalu. Ketika ia dengan nekat menembak Mikasa di bawah pohon sakura ketika sekolah sudah sepi. Bunga-bunga kecil berguguran. Kelopaknya yang berwarna lembut terbang tertiup angin. Menjadi saksi bisu aksi confession dari Jean. Nafasnya tercekat.

"Maaf, Jean. Aku tak bisa menerimamu."

A brief affirmation.

Mikasa berbalik, meninggalkannya berdiri kaku di bawah pohon sakura. Dahannya menari, mengikuti arah angin yang bertiup ke arah gadis yang berjalan pergi. Sosok itu semakin menjauh, mengecil, dan hampir menghilang dari pandangannya. Namun kakinya kaku, seperti terpaku pada tanah beralaskan bunga-bunga sakura yang jatuh dan mengering layu. Seperti hatinya.

Berminggu-minggu ia kacau, hingga tiba-tiba saja Mikasa menemuinya di bawah pohon yang sama. Jean bingung, Mikasa tetap memasang ekspresi yang sama, dingin yang sulit ditebak. Nafas Jean tercekat.

"Aku menerimamu."

A brief affirmation, again.

Mikasa berbalik, kembali meninggalkannya berdiri kaku di bawah pohon sakura, sama seperti beberapa minggu sebelumnya. Kelopak bunga sakura menari, mengikuti arah angin yang bertiup ke arah gadis itu yang bayang-bayangnya mulai menghilang. Jean bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu apakah harus senang atau juga marah pada gadis itu, yang seenaknya saja memutuskan menerimanya. Pada akhirnya ia kembali terdiam kaku di atas tanah beralaskan bunga-bunga sakura segar yang jatuh. Seperti hatinya yang terasa segar namun juga dijatuhkan.

Status hubungan diantara mereka sudah jelas. Sepasang kekasih. Namun semua tak berjalan sama dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, seolah status itu hanya formalitas. Bola mata Jean dapat menangkap raut wajah Mikasa yang selalu dingin saat berjalan di sampingnya. Langkahnya yang lebih sering mendahului dan menghindar darinya.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu, musim semi yang sejuk mulai memanas. Menaikkan suhu di sekitar luar ruang beberapa derajat. Jean ingat sekali, ketika kedua iris cokelat terangnya menangkap siluet tubuh Mikasa dari kejauhan. Gadis itu sedang berjalan santai, sendirian. Tubuh semampainya terbalut kemeja putih tanpa lengan dan rok pendek sebatas lutut. Membuat angin panas yang menerpa tubuhnya menjadi tidak berarti. Jean terpana. Berapa kali pun ia menatap gadis itu, tidak pernah ada satu hal lain pun yang membuat Jean berpikir ada yang lebih cantik daripada gadis itu.

Namun sorot mata Jean yang terpana pun menggelap, ketika ditatapnya sehelai syal merah itu tetap terlilit manis menutupi leher jenjangnya. Sebuah pemandangan yang cukup absurd, mengingat ini adalah saat-saat dimana udara panas menyerang tubuh. Namun gadis itu tetap tidak melepaskannya. Jean mengepal tinju, menahan kekesalannya. Ia pun berbalik menjauh, berpura-pura tidak melihat dan tidak tahu.

Is he really that special?

Dedaunan mulai memerah dan gugur dari tangkai yang menari dalam angin dingin musim gugur. Jean kembali memutar ingatannya pada hari-hari terakhirnya di daerah Shiganshina, kota tempat ia tinggal sebelumnya. Ketika ia hendak memasuki mobil yang akan membawanya pergi jauh, beberapa sahabat dekat dan teman-teman sekelasnya juga turut ada di sana untuk melepasnya pergi. Diantara mereka, Mikasa berdiri dalam diam. Ia tidak memasang ekspresi apapun. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Armin, seorang pemuda manis yang juga salah satu teman dekat Jean, yang agak sedikit berkaca-kaca sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Juga teman-temannya yang lain.

Jean menatap sosok pemuda di samping Mikasa. Bibir pemuda –yang adalah teman tapi rival beratnya– itu mengulas senyum sambil melambai kecil ke arahnya dengan singkat. Lalu ia memasukkan tangannya kembali ke dalam saku celananya, menghindari angin dingin yang membelai surai brunette pemuda itu.

Eren Jäger

Pemuda itu menyikut pelan tangan Mikasa, sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi –ucapkan-selamat-jalan-Mikasa!. Mikasa tersenyum pada pemuda itu. Ya, tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang tak pernah ia dapat sekalipun dari gadis itu. Senyuman yang seharusnya ia dapatkan juga. Jean terdiam.

It's hurt.

Mikasa menaikkan sedikit ujung bibirnya, tersenyum paksa, sambil menatap dari kejauhan dengan tatapan yang tetap dingin. Seperti es yang menghujam dan menusuk dalam sepi. Dingin seperti angin musim gugur yang membawanya pergi.

Mesin mobil menyala. Membuat alat transportasi pribadi itu meluncur menjauh. Membuat sosok-sosok yang akan dirindukannya tampak mengecil seiring dengan laju keempat ban mobil yang berotasi semakin cepat. Jean menatap ketiga sosok yang paling dikenalnya itu. Berharap gadis diantaranya akan menunjukkan ekspresi rindu sama seperti kedua pemuda di sampingnya. Namun hingga seluruh sosok di belakangnya hanya menjadi bayang-bayang semu, impiannya tidak pernah terwujud.

How sad..

Jean membuka mata, berlari dari ingatan menyedihkan yang sempat ia gali beberapa saat lalu dalam dunia alam bawah sadarnya. Foto itu masih ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Foto yang sebenarnya diambil oleh Eren dan Armin hingga akhirnya gadis itu dapat mematri senyum dalam foto itu. Jean menghela nafas panjang dan menyimpan kembali foto itu di meja samping kasurnya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat susu itu kembali menyamankan tubuhnya di atas single bed miliknya. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, menjadikannya bantalan bagi kepalanya. Kedua matanya menerawang jauh. Seakan mencari jawaban dalam keheningan yang menyiksa. Ketika di satu sisi hatinya yang terdalam, ia mempertanyakan, sejauh apa Mikasa mencintainya? Bagaimana ia sekarang? Apakah gadis itu merindukannya? Sama seperti ia yang tengah mengharapkan berada dekat dengan gadis itu. Bahkan kabar mengenai Mikasa hanya ia dapat dari pesan-pesan singkat dan email dari Eren dan Armin yang sering menghubunginya. Bukan langsung dari gadis itu sendiri, yang pada kenyataannya tidak pernah menghubunginya sama sekali dan membuatnya sering risau.

Namun di sisi hatinya yang lain, ia telah mendapat jawaban –atau bisa dibilang, pencerahan-, dari seorang gadis manis yang baru saja ditemuinya dalam sebuah insiden tidak terduga beberapa saat yang lalu. Gadis yang tersenyum tulus padanya, gadis yang berkelakuan apa adanya di depan matanya, gadis yang membuatnya terpana dalam kesederhanaan yang terpahat di wajahnya. Gadis yang bisa mencuri perhatiannya, walau itu hanyalah sebuah pandangan pertama. Gadis yang dapat membuatnya lupa, bahwa ia memiliki hati yang lain jauh dari tempat ia menerawang.

Hujan kembali turun dengan deras di dalam kelam. Jean menutup kedua bola matanya kembali. Ia bertanya dalam hati kecilnya yang paling jauh, pada dirinya sendiri. Jawaban atas kegelisahannya.

Hari itu, hujan menggali kerinduan dan permainan dua hati yang membuat malamnya terasa sangat panjang, seraya langkah itu berpaling dan menjauh.

.

.

_If I were rain,  
That joins sky and earth that otherwise never touch,  
Could I join two hearts as well?_

_._

_._

_._

**Author's note :**

**J****e t'aime**** : i love you**

GAAARRHH! Akhirnya setelah semedi bertahun-tahun di kamar mandi, saya apdet juga! YEAH!

Maaf banget minna-san, atas kemoloran saya mengupdate Fic ini. Yaiyalah gimana mau cepet coba, orang baru aja nulis dikit, inget ada tugas. Baru aja nulis dikit, inget belum ngerjain PR. Baru aja nulis dikit, inget besok ujian. Dan bla bla bla –tentang-baru-nulis-dikit... -_-... saya banyak alesan ya, hehehe, mohon mangap *maap woy maap!*

Oiya itu quotesnya dapet dari om Tite Kubo dari fandom sebelah, hehe. Makasih pencerahannya ya, Kubo-sensei! Dan chap ini sukses menjadi Jean-centric! Ntar chap depan ga akan gini, abisnya kan biar jelas tuh kenapa si Jean galau mulu de es be, hehehe.

Dan mohon maaf kalo ada typos atau kesalahan tata bahasa. Saya emang masih amatiran, dan masih dalam proses pembelajaran. Yaa jadinya banyak salah-salahnya juga. Tadi fict ini sebelum dipublish udah saya baca beberapa kali, tapi saya curiga masih ada typos yang nyasar di sini, huhuhu, saya emang kurang teliti. Daaaaan tebak! Who are Jean's parents?! Pasti pada bisa nebak, gampanglaaaah itu. Ntar kalo udah ketebak, kemukakan tebakan anda dalam review atau PM ya :D

Terimakasih yaa buat semua review, fav, dan follownya. Berkat kalian semua, saya jadi bersemangat ngelanjutin chap 2, hahahaha! Arigatou gozaimasu! *bowed*. Thanks for reading my fict, see you on chapitre 3!

**Biggest thanks to ****Zatsuki-N****, linlin mls login, ****Chappy Ruki Oguri****, ****Sayaka Ayano****, jii, and ****CoreOfBlossom**

Regards,

Breznska.

**Chapitre Bonus**

Tok tok..

"Jean! Ibu pulang!"

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan maupun reaksi dari dalam rumahnya. Wanita itu menunggu beberapa saat lagi, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. 'putraku ke mana ya?', batinnya dalam hati. Ia merogoh saku roknya, mencari kunci besi cadangan. Setelah didapatkannya, ia memasukkan kunci itu pada lubangnya dan memutarnya dua kali.

Cklek...

"Ibu pulang..."

Ia membuka kedua stilleto hitam yang menjadi alas kakinya ketika ia pergi bekerja. Wanita itu menyimpan stilleto yang basah itu di samping sepatu sekolah milik putranya yang tersusun rapi. Ia mengerutkan alisnya heran.

Lho? Tumben sekali..

Setelah menyimpan sepatunya, ia berjalan masuk menuju bagian dalam rumah minimalis miliknya yang terasa lebih hangat. Tubuh kecilnya menggigil, perjalanan pulangnya ke rumah sangat tidak mulus karena hujan yang turun sangat deras, membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Rambut sebahunya terjatuh lurus digelayuti air hujan yang menetes-netes di kemeja putihnya dan juga menetesi lantai yang dingin.

Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju lantai dua, ke arah kamar putranya berada. Pintu besar kamar putranya terbuka sedikit. Ia meraih gagang pintu itu dan membukanya perlahan.

Iris keemasannya menangkap sosok putranya yang sedang terlelap dengan kedua lengannya yang dijadikan bantalan kepalanya yang bersurai cokelat susu. Iris cokelat terangnya dilapisi kedua kelopak mata yang terpejam rileks. Dadanya bergerak naik turun, seirama tarikan nafas yang masuk melewati hidung mancungnya. Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekat untuk memperhatikan lebih dekat.

Jean tidak bergerak sama sekali ketika wanita itu berjalan dan perlahan menyentuh pipinya. Wanita itu menerawang. Tangan yang lainnya menelusup pada surai coklat susu itu dan mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Surai coklat susu yang juga dimiliki oleh suaminya, yang diturunkan pria itu pada buah hatinya. Pria yang sangat dirindukannya. Hatinya perih.

Rintik hujan masih turun dengan deras, seiring dengan kedua iris keemasan yang mengalirkan bulir-bulir bening. Ia memperhatikan wajah putranya dengan seksama, keluarga satu-satunya yang dimilikinya.

Wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jean yang masih terlelap seperti bayi. Bibir wanita itu menyentuh dahi Jean lembut, mencurahkan rasa rindu dan kasih sayang yang begitu besar padanya. Miliknya satu-satunya, hartanya yang paling berharga.

I Love You...

**To Be Continued**


End file.
